Entre l'Ombre et la Lumière
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il aura fallu attendre leur septième année pour qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point ils sont semblables. Meneurs, lâcheurs, professeurs, menteurs, protecteurs, erreurs ; certains côtés des gens ne se révèlent qu'à travers le pire. - TRADUCTION de All Made Up of Darkness and Light, de realmer06.


**A/N : **

**Note de l'auteur : Les scènes ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Si vous lisez ce texte en les imaginant dans cet ordre, vous serez vite perdus !**

**Note de la traductrice : Voilà enfin une traduction sur laquelle j'ai travaillée ces sept derniers mois. Non, il ne m'a pas valu sept mois complets, mais avec mes soucis d'ordinateur, j'ai eu moins d'occasion de m'y mettre, et ce que j'ai commencé mi-février vient seulement d'être terminé.**  
**J'aimerais remercier Cassie, aka realmer06, pour être l'auteure de fanfictions la plus talentueuse que je connaisse, pour avoir écrit ce bijou, et pour m'avoir autorisée à le traduire.**

* * *

**_I. Ils sont des meneurs._**

— Ca fait déjà trois semaines ! s'énerve-t-il, parcourant le dortoir comme un animal en cage. Quand les gens vont-ils se décider à faire quelque chose ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, exactement ? lui demande son camarade.

Son accent irlandais est encore plus prononcé que d'habitude, et ce n'est pas bon signe. Neville se doute vaguement que Seamus est au moins aussi énervé que lui, mais à vrai dire, il n'en a plus grand-chose à faire.

— N'importe quoi ! explose-t-il. L'année a commencé il y a trois semaines, Seamus ! Combien de temps va-t-on juste rester là assis comme des idiots et les laisser nous maltraiter comme bon leur semble ? Quand quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à se rebeller contre eux ?

— Je sais pas, Neville, pourquoi ne pas poser la question à Ginny quand elle sortira de l'Infirmerie ? Après tout, c'est bien pour s'être rebellée contre eux la semaine dernière qu'elle s'y est retrouvée ! Seamus hurle à son tour. Ils en ont fait un exemple, et tout le monde est terrifié à l'idée d'être le prochain !

— Harry se battrait quand même, réplique Neville d'un ton qui ne souffre pas la discussion.

— Harry n'est pas là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Il a disparu, avec la moitié de l'école, et il ne reviendra pas. Alors ce qu'il ferait ou ne ferait pas, ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Bien sûr que ça en a ! Le but de l'AD était de nous entrainer à nous défendre dans le monde réel ! Si ça ne concerne pas ce qui nous arrive, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait concerner d'autre ! Harry aurait voulu que l'on se serve de ce qu'il nous a appris, Dumbledore aurait…

— Dumbledore est mort, coupe Seamus, le ton froid. Et Harry a disparu. Cette école n'est plus la leur.

— Non, c'est la nôtre ! réplique-t-il furieusement. C'est à nous de nous battre pour elle ! Harry n'est plus là, Dumbledore non plus, et les professeurs n'osent rien faire, alors c'est à nous de nous battre ! Et si personne n'est prêt à se lever et à mener le combat…

Il s'interrompt, incertain, pendant un très court instant, mais sa détermination s'enflamme à nouveau et il insiste :

— Si personne ne veut le faire, alors je le ferai moi-même !

Cela désarçonne complètement Seamus.

— Toi ? dit-il en évaluant Neville du regard.

— Oui ! répond Neville avec conviction, sachant très bien à quoi est dû l'air sceptique de Seamus. Neville le froussard, le faible, le maladroit ! Je mènerai la résistance si personne n'en a le courage !

Seamus observe son camarade durant un long moment, mais finalement, un air de nouveau respect dans les yeux, il dit :

— Si tu fais le premier pas, on a peut-être une chance.

**xxx**

Au début du mois de novembre, les élèves entrent dans la Grande Salle un matin et y découvrent, écrits dans un rouge tape-à-l'œil sur le mur derrière la table des Professeurs, les mots « Armée de Dumbledore – Recrute Encore ». Les Carrow semblent encore plus mécontents et désagréables que d'habitude.

Au moment où Ginny franchit la porte, ils la saisissent violemment, la trainent devant tout le monde, et alors Hannah sent son cœur se serrer. Elle sait ce qui va se passer, ce qu'il se passe toujours les matins comme ceux-là.

— Nous avons une vandale parmi nous, raille Amycus, et Ginny se recule pour se protéger de ses postillons, un air de dégoût peint sur le visage. Visiblement, les punitions habituelles ne fonctionnent pas, alors on devrait peut-être essayer quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui.

— Vous pensez que je suis coupable ?

La voix de Ginny résonne clairement et fièrement.

— Vous avez la moindre preuve, ou maintenant vous punissez les élèves sur de simples intuitions ?

— Nous ne te punissons pas pour ce crime, Amycus grogne. Nous te punissons parce que tu ne nous dis pas qui est le coupable. Si tu nous dis qui c'est, tu ne seras pas punie. A moins, bien sûr, que ça soit toi.

Une voix résonne dans la salle, et Hannah sait qui c'est avant même de la reconnaitre ou de voir un visage.

— C'était moi !

C'est Seamus Finnigan. A chaque fois que quelque chose de ce genre arrive, c'est toujours Ginny ou Neville ou Seamus, et Neville a passé la nuit en retenue à cause de son dernier coup d'éclat.

— Tu as déjà prouvé que tu es un menteur, Finnigan, Alecto grogne froidement, ainsi j'ai bien peur que ta confession ne fasse pas vraiment le poids. Maintenant, Weasley, dis-nous qui c'était, ou subis les conséquences de ton silence.

— Je vous dis que c'était moi ! hurle Seamus, mais Ginny l'interrompt.

— Non, ce n'était pas toi, Seamus ! réplique-t-elle.

Alecto serre sa baguette dans sa main et Hannah et tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle savent comment cela va se terminer : comme cela se termine toujours.

Et à ce moment-là, Hannah comprend alors une vérité dangereuse : la rébellion meurt. Elle meurt parce que tout le monde admire Ginny et Neville et Seamus mais personne n'a le courage de se lever et de les rejoindre. Parce qu'ils ont tous peur, Hannah comprise, et qu'ils ont des raisons de l'être. Mais quand une rébellion n'est faite que de trois personnes, elles se fatiguent terriblement vite. Ils le sont déjà, tous les trois, et quand ils seront vraiment brisés, il ne restera plus personne.

Ginny le sait aussi, Hannah s'en rend compte. Ginny sait à quel point leur situation est désespérée, et Seamus le sait aussi même s'il ne veut pas l'accepter, et ils ont besoin de plus de gens qui manifesteraient cet imprudent courage des Gryffondor, à n'importe quel prix. Ils ne peuvent pas soutenir la rébellion seuls. Ils ont besoin que quelqu'un s'avance et mène la deuxième vague.

Alors elle le fait.

— C'était moi.

Sa voix en choque plus d'un dans la Grande Salle, les Carrow compris. Il faut une demi-seconde à la salle pour se tourner vers elle, mais elle s'avance, la tête haute, et sous les yeux plissés d'Amycus, elle dit :

— Je l'ai fait. C'était moi.

— Je te crois pas, réplique-t-il, et Hannah se force à hausser les épaules.

— C'était facile, dit-elle. Les plannings de vos patrouilles de nuit sont pour le moins facile à repérer. Je les ai surveillés pendant des semaines. Et cette nuit, je suis venue ici pour écrire sur le mur. Vous pouvez vérifier ma baguette, si vous le souhaitez.

Elle la leur tend, le cœur battant la chamade, et durant un instant lourd et intense, toute la salle est figée, et elle n'a aucune idée de si ça va marcher ou non, de si ses actions seront suffisantes pour changer la donne et lancer une révolte, mais elle espère et elle prie et elle refuse de donner l'air d'avoir le moindre doute.

Et alors une nouvelle voix s'élève.

— Elle ment.

La voix est douce et aigüe, mais chaque mot est clair. Et Luna Lovegood s'avance et dit :

— Je sais qu'elle ment, parce que quand j'ai peint le mur cette nuit, je ne l'ai vue nulle part.

— Tu veux dire que c'était toi ? Alector hurle à Luna, et une nouvelle voix résonne.

— Non, parce que c'était moi, dit Colin Crivey.

— C'était moi, ajoute Ernie Macmillan.

— C'était moi, prétend Michael Corner.

Et alors la Grande Salle est animée de voix, se joignant toutes au chorus, réclamant le crédit pour la peinture.

— LA FERME ! finit par rugir Amycus, furieux et cinglant.

Au bout du compte, Ginny est punie, un Sortilège Doloris devant tout le monde. Mais durant toute sa punition, elle regarde Hannah droit dans les yeux, et parvient même à sourire.

* * *

**_II. Ils sont des lâcheurs._**

— Je laisse tomber.

— Hannah…

— Non Neville, vraiment. Je laisse tomber.

— Hannah, écoute…

Sa voix est pleine de fatigue, et de patience forcée, avec juste ce qu'il faut de reproche, et c'est ce qui finit par la faire craquer.

— Non, Neville. C'est toi qui va m'écouter !

Elle ne se fâche pas souvent, mais il est tard et elle est fatiguée et elle en a assez.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je laissais tomber après seulement une heure ou deux ! J'ai essayé de lancer ces sortilèges pendant six mois. Je n'y arrive pas, d'accord, et je ne veux plus essayer !

Il essaie de la convaincre.

— Hannah, tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'entrainement…

— Non, le coupe-t-elle. L'entrainement n'y changera rien, et au fond, tu le sais autant que moi. Des enchantements ? D'accord. Un sort protecteur ? Bien sûr. Mais des maléfices ? Je ne peux pas. Ca fait six mois que je ne peux plus, pas depuis la mort de ma mère, et il vaut mieux que tu enseignes ces sorts à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le silence tombe entre eux, et c'est alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle en a révélé bien plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Neville laisse tomber son attitude de professeur et redevient son ami.

— Depuis que ta mère est morte ? demande-t-il avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hannah ?

Elle ne veut pas lui répondre, ne veut pas en parler, mais il est là et il écoute et il est Neville, et au bout du compte, elle se retrouve assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé que la Salle sur Demande leur a offert et elle lui dit tout.

— Ils ont torturé ma mère avant de la tuer. Maléfices, sortilèges, tout ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit : il n'a pas voulu que je la voie ainsi, complètement détruite, sanglante, à peine reconnaissable. Mais c'est presque pire, parce que j'imagine. Et à chaque fois que j'essaie de jeter un maléfice, je la vois allongée devant moi, et je n'y arrive pas.

Elle hasarde un regard dans sa direction, et si son visage porte de la sympathie, il est vierge de pitié, et elle lui en est extrêmement reconnaissante.

— Alors je laisse tomber, Neville. C'est une perte de temps, du mien comme du tien, et le tien est certainement trop précieux.

Il y a un long silence avant qu'il ne finisse par hocher la tête.

— Okay, dit-il.

**xxx**

— Je le répète, il faut que ça s'arrête !

Il murmure, mais pas assez pour empêcher les mots d'être entendus et il récolte un « Chut ! » de Madame Pince, assise à son bureau. Après un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule, Neville reprend plus doucement.

— Je leur dis de laisser tomber.

Ginny fronce les sourcils.

— Qui doit laisser tomber quoi ? demande-t-elle, la voix menaçante.

— La rébellion !

— Parce que les Carrows s'en sont pris à quelqu'un qui n'est ni toi ni moi ni Seamus ? Ce n'est pas ça, qu'on voulait ?

— Je voulais donner de l'espoir aux élèves de cette école, leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ! Je ne voulais pas que des filles de quatorze ans reçoivent cinq Doloris d'affilée pour avoir dit à Amycus Carrow que le Professeur Dumbledore était un meilleur directeur que Rogue ne le sera jamais !

— J'étais fière d'elle, réplique Ginny. Et elle a supporté ces sortilèges aussi bien que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre.

— Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire ! tonne Neville, s'attirant un autre regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Si elle ne m'avait pas suivi, si je n'avais pas…

— Oh je t'en prie, grince Ginny. Tu commences à ressembler à Harry.

Ce n'est pas un compliment.

— Ces gens ne se battent pas parce que tu leur as demandé, Neville. Ils se battent parce que tu leur as montrés qu'ils ont quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Ils te suivent car tu as prouvé être un meneur, mais si tu essaies d'arrêter cette rébellion, tu auras à peu près autant de résultat que les Carrow, c'est-à-dire pas le moindre ! Ils ne se battent pas pour toi, alors soit tu laisses tomber et tu les regardes souffrir, soit tu leur montres comment survivre. Ce sont tes deux seules options.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle rassemble ses affaires et s'en va.

Il reste seul avec ses pensées pour à peine deux secondes, parce que Hannah Abbot se glisse sur le siège vide de Ginny.

— J'imagine que tu nous as entendus, dit-il sombrement.

— Eh bien, si vous décidez de tenir vos conversations là où tout le monde peut vous entendre, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse fuir les oreilles qui trainent.

Il ne sourit pas : il n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Alors quand elle parle à nouveau, elle est plus sérieuse.

— Elle a raison, tu sais.

Neville se renfrogne.

— J'ai lancé le mouvement.

— Pitié, arrête de croire que tout vient de toi, Neville, dit-elle dans une voix qui en dit long sur son sentiment sur la question. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qui se passe, quand les gens sont oppressés. Soit tout le monde s'effondre, soit quelqu'un finit par se rebeller. Mieux vaut qu'on se batte plutôt que de courber l'échine, à mon avis.

— Mais ce ne sont que des enfants, murmure-t-il, la voix bouleversée.

— Non, répond-t-elle, la voix douce. Plus maintenant. Les Mangemorts s'en sont assurés. Alors la seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est de veiller à ce qu'ils grandissent comme on le veut, qu'ils deviennent des adultes matures, pas des adultes brisés.

Le silence s'éternise jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue :

— Je suis terrifié, Hannah.

— Contrairement à ce que semblent croire les Gryffondor, ce n'est pas un crime.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir être celui que tout le monde a besoin que je sois.

Elle pose sa main sur son bras délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

— Je sais que tu peux l'être.

* * *

**_III. Ils sont des professeurs._**

— Tiens ta baguette un peu plus haut… encore un peu… Voilà ! Comme ça !

C'est un jour pluvieux, déprimant, et Neville a décidé que quitte à être coincés dans la Salle sur Demande à prétendre être des fugitifs, autant en profiter pour s'entrainer un peu, alors il se retrouve à enseigner aux plus jeunes dès qu'ils ont un moment.

— Bon, dit-il à Edgar Davies et Natalie McDonald, est-ce que vous vous êtes entrainés pour le mouvement de baguette ? Montrez-moi ça.

Il les observe et fait quelques petites corrections – un coup plus net ici, un trait plus assuré là.

— Imaginez-vous frapper quelqu'un sur la tête avec une batte, leur dit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant, les incantations… Vas-y en premier, Natalie. Vise-moi.

— Toi ? s'exclame-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Mais… et si je t'assomme ?

— Eh bien… c'est un peu le but, oui, répond Neville avec un sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ne sera pas la première fois, et Seamus est juste là pour me réanimer. Allez, vas-y.

Le jeune étudiante de quatrième année s'agrippe fermement à sa baguette et, un air déterminé sur le visage, exécute le bon mouvement en criant « Stupéfix ! »

Neville s'effondre au sol, stupéfixé, et quand Seamus le ranime quelques instants plus tard, Natalie est si excitée qu'elle sautille sur place.

— Je l'ai fait ! chante-t-elle. J'ai réussi, Neville ! Je n'avais jamais rien stupéfixé avant !

Elle se jette sur lui, le serre brièvement dans ses bras, puis se précipite vers ses amis en criant.

— Regardez ce que Neville m'a appris !

**xxx**

Hannah plisse ses yeux de fureur alors qu'elle regarde les Carrow ouvrir la joue d'une de ses plus jeunes camarades de maison d'un coup de baguette magique durant l'inspection de la Salle Commune pour la seule raison qu'elle a laissé un morceau de parchemin trainer sur une table. Les larmes montent aux yeux de la fillette alors que le sang commence à couler sur son visage. Susan Bones se précipite vers elle afin de la réconforter comme elle le peut.

— C'est bon, dit-elle de sa voix la plus reposante. T'en fais pas, Kait, Madame Pomfresh te soignera en un claquement de doigt.

— Non, grogne Alecto Carrow. A quoi sert une punition si l'infirmière la soigne aussitôt. Cette fille a besoin d'une leçon, et elle ne cherchera pas à se faire soigner, c'est compris ?

Hannah en a assez. La colère émane de tout son corps quand elle s'avance vers Kait et, regardant la Mangemort dans les yeux, elle dit d'une voix forte :

— Regardez bien, vous tous. J'ai le sentiment que ce sort nous sera très utile dans les semaines à venir. Le plus important, c'est d'imaginer en pleine forme la partie du corps qui a été blessée et de garder cette image à l'avant de votre esprit.

Elle lève alors sa baguette vers la joue de Kait.

— Episkey, dit-elle calmement, et elle a le plaisir de voir la peau se recoudre et redevenir comme neuve.

— Hannah Abbot, dit Alecto avec une joie froide et cruelle. Approche-toi.

C'est ce qu'elle fait, la tête haute et provocante.

— Donne-moi ta baguette.

Quand la Mangemort brise son doigt, Hannah est fière de ne pas crier, même un peu. Et elle est encore plus fière de ses filles, plus fière que jamais, quand elles lancent un merveilleux sort de guérison à peine l'inspection terminée.

* * *

**_IV. Ils sont des menteurs._**

Quand ils reviennent après les vacances de Noël, il manque six Poufsouffle et Hannah sait qu'ils ne sont pas la seule maison à avoir subi des pertes. Elle se sent malade, à faire la liste de ceux qui ne sont pas revenus, essayant de ne pas imaginer pourquoi ils sont absents.

— Hannah ?

De retour dans la Salle Commune et loin des oreilles indiscrètes, les plus jeunes élèves viennent à elle.

— Hannah ?

C'est une jeune fille, deuxième année, peut-être.

— Hannah, Bethany n'est pas revenue.

— Je sais, Lea, répond Hannah, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la fillette.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande Lea, presque en pleurs. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils l'ont capturée, hein ?

Hannah sait que la famille de Bethany est parmi les opposants au régime de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom les plus fermes et les plus causants, en dehors de l'Ordre. Hannah ne sait pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à Bethany, mais elle peut très bien l'imaginer… Elle ferme les yeux.

— Non, dit-elle. Je suis sure que Bethany et sa famille sont à l'abri ailleurs. En Amérique, peut-être, ou quelque part autour de la Méditerranée. La Grèce, à se dorer sur une plage, en attendant qu'il soit plus sûr de rentrer.

— Tu le penses vraiment ? demande la fillette, l'espoir remplaçant la crainte.

— Oui, ment Hannah, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge. Je le pense vraiment.

**xxx**

Ils sont brisés, pleins de bleus et de sang quand vient l'heure de répit, et sans ennemi à combattre, Neville ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est alors qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et que le professeur McGonagall est à ses côtés.

— Prenez quelqu'un avec vous, et ramenez nos morts à l'intérieur, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ca lui coûte, mais il hoche la tête et fait ce qu'elle lui demande.

Son esprit est détaché du travail, et il sait qu'il le paiera plus tard, mais pour le moment, c'est le seul moyen pour lui de faire ce voyage dans le noir et les ténèbres pour rapporter les corps de ses amis.

Lors d'un de ses allers et retours, il trébuche, et en se retournant, il voit que c'est à cause d'une botte – un corps qu'il a raté. Mais soudainement la botte bouge, et il entend un gémissement et un râle, et l'espace d'un instant, son cœur s'élève : quelqu'un est vivant !

Mais alors il se rend compte qu'il connait ces bruits trop bien, et il sait que même si cette personne est encore en vie, elle ne le sera plus pour longtemps.

Il espère contre l'espoir qu'il puisse quand même enjoliver au moins une vie en ce jour horrible, plutôt que d'en prendre comme il l'a fait depuis le début de la bataille, et Neville s'agenouille pour offrir un peu de réconfort. Et quand il reconnait le visage de la pauvre victime, il ne peut décidément plus rester détaché.

Le visage de Colin Crivey est couvert de sang et de poussière, et la mort danse dans ses yeux quand ils rencontrent ceux de Neville

— Neville, dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa seule main encore en état essayant d'attraper de l'air avant que Neville ne la prenne dans les siennes.

— Je suis là, Colin.

— Je... Je devais revenir… halète Colin. Je devais me battre… Mais… je crois que… j'ai pas vraiment… réussi.

Neville sent l'émotion se bloquer dans sa gorge pour y former une boule, mais il déglutit et tente de la contenir.

— Tu as été parfait, Colin, lui dit-il doucement.

— On a gagné ? s'étrangle-t-il désespérément.

— Tu n'as pas entendu ? demande Neville, parce que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pourtant forte et claire.

— J'ai dû… m'évanouir, dit Colin avant de passer un horriblement long moment à essayer de respirer correctement. Alors, on a gagné ?

Les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme en train de mourir devant lui, Neville dit aussi calmement que possible :

— Oui, Colin, on a gagné. Tu as fait pencher la balance. On te doit une sacrée chandelle.

Il est récompensé d'un sourire.

— Je le savais… que vous seriez perdus sans… sans moi…

Son souffle se perd dans sa gorge, une, deux, trois fois. Et ensuite, lentement, dans une dernière, longue expiration, il est parti.

La main de Colin toujours dans les siennes, toute l'émotion qui a grandi en Neville s'effondre, remplacée par du détachement, afin de ne pas être bouleversé par ses sentiments. Il regarde son tout petit corps étendu devant lui, et la seule chose à laquelle il parvient à penser, c'est à quel point il déteste cette guerre.

* * *

**_V. Ils sont des protecteurs._**

Même s'il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle le soit, l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, et dès le moment où Arianna est apparue dans le portrait de la Salle sur Demande, Neville a su que la journée se finirait dans une guerre. En réalité, c'est ce à quoi ils ont travaillé toute l'année – devenir une armée, non seulement pour se battre et survivre contre le régime des Carrow, mais aussi pour joindre les forces lancées contre Voldemort et terminer la guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

Durant son enfance et son adolescence, même il y a un an, Neville n'aurait jamais cru qu'il entrerait si facilement dans les vêtements d'un combattant, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait sans même y penser.

Alors que les élèves les plus jeunes sont en train d'être évacués, il se met à chercher autre chose à faire pour préparer le château à la bataille, et c'est alors qu'il trébuche presque sur Mandy Brocklehurst. Elle est assise contre un mur, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, sa respiration rapide et saccadée. Elle a l'air sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse, et Neville s'agenouille auprès d'elle avec inquiétude.

Elle se rend compte qu'il est là un demi-moment plus tard.

— Neville, s'exclame-t-elle, ses yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle essaie de cacher. Je… Ca va… Je…

Son souffle se perd dans sa gorge, et il peut voir à quel point elle est terrifiée.

— Mandy, dit-il doucement. Mandy… Tu n'es pas obligée de rester…

— Bien sûr que si, s'exclame-t-elle avec force, se relevant maladroitement. Trop de gens ont été renvoyés chez eux, Neville ! Trop de nos meilleurs combattants ne sont pas majeurs ! Vous avez… vous avez besoin de toutes les baguettes trouvables et je…

Malgré son attitude de défi, sa terreur est évidente, et Neville la regarde, émerveillé par le courage incroyable qu'il a vu chez tant de gens cette année.

— Je peux y arriver.

Elle se parle à elle-même bien plus qu'à lui. Elle essaie de se convaincre qu'elle peut le faire.

Il ne lui dit pas que ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir peur. Il ne lui dit pas que si elle ne peut pas surmonter sa peur, elle va les gêner bien plus que de les aider. Il ne lui dit pas que sa vie ne vaut pas de rester ici simplement pour prouver quelque chose. A la place, il la prend par les épaules, et, aussi autoritairement que possible, il lui dit :

— Mandy, j'ai besoin que tu rejoignes les élèves qui se font évacuer.

Ses mots la blessent, il peut le voir. Et en même temps, elle est en combat avec elle-même, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas rester, qu'elle ne sait pas si elle est capable de se battre.

— Neville, je…

Il secoue la tête.

— J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser protester. On a besoin d'une personne solide pour les plus jeunes qui vont vers Pré-au-Lard. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'assurer que les élèves qui supportent Voldemort ne tentent rien, et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour les protéger si les Mangemorts venaient à attaquer. Je doute qu'ils le fassent, mais il est hors de question que je laisse tant d'enfants sans protection. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu veux rester et te battre, mais c'est au village que j'ai besoin de toi.

Ca prend quelques instants, mais elle finit par comprendre. Elle ferme les yeux et expire, son corps se relaxant avec soulagement. Puis elle se redresse et le regarde dans les yeux.

— Je ne te décevrai pas, dit-elle.

— Je sais, répond-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

**xxx**

Environ à la moitié du premier trimestre, les Carrow décident de commencer chaque matinée avec des punitions publiques pour les délits commis la veille. Ca rend Hannah malade, tous les aspects de cette décision, depuis la torture et de l'humiliation publique reçue au nom de l'éducation, jusqu'aux punitions horribles que les Carrow inventent. Et voir que Rogue regarde ça froidement, impassible, depuis son fauteuil de directeur à la table des professeurs la rend furieuse. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé, mais cette année, elle en est arrivée à le détester, comme presque tous les élèves.

Mais ce matin-là, elle ne pense pas à Rogue. Elle pense au Serdaigle de troisième année qui vient d'être condamné à recevoir dix coups de fouet magique sur le dos pour avoir été attrapé dehors après le couvre-feu, parce qu'il avait refusé de quitter le chevet de son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie.

La table de Serdaigle est outrée et révoltée, mais elle est rapidement contenue avec des liens magiques pour qu'elle ne puisse se mêler de la punition, et Hannah fulmine sur son siège à la vue du plaisir évident sur le visage d'Alecto Carrow alors qu'elle se prépare à donner un châtiment absolument barbare et médiéval.

« Elle ne devrait pas être autorisée à faire ça ! » L'idée s'embrase dans l'esprit de Hannah, et sans même y réfléchir, elle se met debout sur son siège alors que Alecto Carrow lève sa baguette, et Hannah jette le plus puissant des Sortilèges de Bouclier qu'elle puisse.

Le maléfice heurte la bulle brillante qui s'est formée autour du garçon et rebondit violemment, frappant Alecto au visage. Elle hurle de douleur alors que sa joue se coupe, et Hannah ressent une intense et brûlante satisfaction alors qu'elle se tient là, debout devant tout le monde, prenant la responsabilité du Bouclier fièrement et silencieusement. Les élèves sont pétrifiés, murmurent entre eux, et Hannah a impressionné trois des tables de la Grande Salle.

On lui jette son premier Doloris, ce jour-là, et après cet épisode, toutes les tables à l'exception de Serpentard sont retenues par la force quand une punition est donnée, mais la gratitude dans les yeux du gamin de Serdaigle et l'air impressionné sur le visage de Neville en valent la peine.

* * *

**_VI. Ils sont des erreurs._**

Quand la bataille commence, Neville essaie de la faire partir avec les étudiants qui se font évacuer, mais il est hors de question pour Hannah de ne pas rester. Il la supplie, sa voix désespérée, et elle sait pourquoi, mais il est hors de questions qu'elle laisse son amour pour elle se mettre entre elle et sa décision. La guerre concerne bien plus qu'eux seuls, et ils ne peuvent se permettre d'être égoïstes, même si elle reste pour des raisons qui le sont. Elle est toujours incapable de jeter un maléfice, mais son sortilège du Bouclier est le plus puissant de tout le château, et elle préfèrerait être maudite plutôt que de fuir et de laisser ceux qu'elle aime tant sans la protection qu'elle peut leur offrir.

Et alors elle se détourne de lui et ordonne à trois jeunes Poufsouffle de s'enfuir vers Pré-au-Lard, loin de la bataille. Elle leur donne la même raison que Neville lui a donnée, et elle sait que ça fait d'elle une hypocrite, mais elle est prête à l'assumer si les trois enfants survivent à cette nuit.

Malheureusement, l'une de ces élèves est de retour au château alors que la bataille fait rage. C'est Lea, la fillette de douze ans que Hannah a réconforté après Noël, Lea dont le Sortilège de Bouclier a été détruit par un misérable sort de Rictusempra et dont le Stupefix n'a jamais réussi à faire autre chose que faire reculer son adversaire de quelques pas. Elle n'a pas la moindre chance, et quand Hannah la voit de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, elle le sait. Et pourtant, Lea tient bon, sa rage et sa peur nourrissant ses sorts. Mais quand Hannah regarde mieux, elle se rend compte que le Mangemort la traite juste comme un jouet.

Et alors Lea trébuche, le Mangemort lève sa baguette une dernière fois, et Hannah lève la sienne elle aussi, lançant son plus fort sort du bouclier vers la fillette, et la lumière du sortilège du Mangemort se dirige sur l'innocente petite fille, et l'enchantement de Hannah se referme autour d'elle juste une seconde trop tard.

L'horrible lumière violette la frappe, et elle s'effondre sur le sol, et Hannah hurle son prénom et se précipite vers elle, mais ça ne sert à rien : elle est arrivée trop tard.

Elle serre le tout petit corps de Lea contre elle, le corps de cette enfant qui n'avait pas sa place au milieu d'une guerre.

— Au moins, murmure-t-elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, tu ne découvriras jamais que je t'ai menti.

**xxx**

Neville n'est pas étranger à l'échec. De bien des manières, il en a été un toute sa vie, en tout cas selon le professeur Rogue et Drago Malefoy et sa grand-mère. Il a échoué à préparer des potions et à voler sur un balai et à égaler son père, mais alors qu'il se tient debout et enchainé devant toute la Grande Salle, à regarder les Carrow torturer un pauvre gamin de Poufsouffle à cause de son dernier coup d'éclat, Neville comprend qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé tout ce que l'échec apporte avec lui.

Il est submergé, dévoré par la culpabilité et le dégout. Il était censé être leur protecteur, leur meneur. Il était censé les garder à l'abri et se battre pour eux, et à la place, ils sont blessés à cause de lui, torturés à cause de lui, et il ne peut plus le supporter. Il se pourrait bien qu'ils viennent juste d'y arriver, de le détruire, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer vivre avec lui-même après ça, après avoir écouté les hurlements et les pleurs du petit, après avoir été forcé à le regarder se tordre de douleur alors qu'ils lui jetaient des sorts encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop vide pour crier ou sangloter ou faire autre chose que rester là, sur le sol de pierre de la Grande Salle, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Il porte lui-même l'enfant à l'infirmerie, quand ils en ont terminé. Hannah est là, comme il savait qu'elle le serait, mais il ne peut pas la regarder dans les yeux. Les paupières de l'enfant s'ouvrent un peu quand Neville le pose délicatement sur un lit.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Michael, murmure-t-il.

Mais Michael remue faiblement la tête.

— Ne le sois pas, dit-il. J'étais content de le faire. Pour toi…

C'est alors que quelque chose se brise véritablement en lui, et il ne peut plus rester là. Il hoche la tête, une fois, puis il se retourne et s'enfuit presque en courant, essayant désespérément de ne pas craquer avant d'être loin d'ici et loin d'eux. Il ne trompe pas Hannah, pourtant, et elle l'appelle, mais il ne s'arrête pas, il ne peut pas s'arrêter, pas avant d'atteindre la Salle sur Demande, à qui il demande un lieu sûr et protecteur, et de se jeter dedans.

Et là, enfin, il craque, seul dans cette pièce, il pleure et pleure et pleure et il se sent comme une si grosse erreur, un tel échec qu'il se demande s'il arrivera un jour à se voir autrement.

Et soudainement, Hannah est là, même si elle ne devrait pas l'être parce qu'il avait demandé un endroit où il pourrait être seul.

— Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, dit-elle doucement en refermant la porte derrière elle. Personne ne t'en veut.

— Ils devraient ! crie-t-il, parce que vraiment, c'est le coeur du problème.

Il se lève et s'éloigne d'elle le plus possible et il poursuit :

— Personne ne m'en veut, et pourtant ils devraient, Hannah. Je ne suis pas un leader, je suis censé les protéger et à la place…

Sa voix se brise.

— Je ne peux rien faire de mal, selon eux, mais j'échoue sans arrêt ! Je les fais souffrir, je les conduis en plein dans les ennuis… Pourquoi ne m'en veulent-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne me hurlent-ils pas dessus, pourquoi ne se rallient-ils pas contre moi, pourquoi ne me prennent-ils pas à parti pour toute la souffrance vers laquelle je les ai menés cette année ?

Elle ne répond pas, alors il ne lui reste plus d'autre choix que de se laissser glisser sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce, en murmurant :

— Je suis un échec, une erreur.

— Arrête ça, dit-elle violemment.

Sa voix lui fait relever la tête. Elle semble presque énervée, et c'est la première fois qu'il voit ce regard posé sur lui, parce que d'habitude elle le réserve aux Carrow.

— Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un échec, Neville ?

Comme il la regarde sans rien dire, elle poursuit :

— Je suis sérieuse. Qu'as-tu échoué ? Fais-moi une liste, là, maintenant.

Il ne fait toujours rien d'autre que la regarder, alors elle lève un sourcil.

— Alors ? Si tu tiens vraiment à dire des choses pareilles à ton propos, mieux vaut avoir de quoi soutenir tes mots. Si tu n'as rien pour le prouver, juste… ferme-la.

Elle est totalement sérieuse, et ça le surprend tellement qu'il ne peut que faire ce qu'elle lui demande.

— Les Carrow ont torturé Michael pour me punir, dit-il. Il est l'un de ceux que je suis censé protéger, mais il a fini à l'infirmerie à cause de moi.

— Effectivement, dit-elle. Quoi d'autre ?

Il est choqué l'espace d'un instant, parce qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre nier cela, à ce qu'elle essaie de le convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait d'accord avec lui.

— Mon idée de voler l'épée de Gryffondor a envoyé Luna et Ginny dans la forêt interdite, dit-il.

— Bien. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés pendant ce qui lui semble être des heures, et il fait la liste de toutes les choses qui se sont produites cette année et pour lesquelles il se blême, toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses failles, tous ses doutes. Elle écoute et ne juge pas et ne dément pas ; elle se contente d'en demander toujours plus. Et c'est plus cathartique que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et elle demande encore et encore, et ce qu'il pensait être une liste interminable atteint bientôt sa fin.

— Je n'ai jamais été fichu de préparer un Potion d'Oubli correcte, dit-il.

Elle éclate de rire, et ce son lui fait se rendre compte que les morceaux brisés en lui ont été réparées, que toutes ses idées noires se sont envolées, et il est à nouveau prêt à supporter sur ses frêles épaules tout le poids qui l'attend derrière la porte.

— Très bien, dit-elle. Y a-t-il encore quelque chose ?

Et il la regarde avec émerveillement, parce qu'elle a si facilement réussi à le réparer, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le surprend, l'impressionne, ou lui fait sentir qu'il y a, malgré tout, toujours quelque chose de bon dans ce monde.

— Eh bien… oui.

Elle le regarde, curieuse, et il poursuit.

— Je m'empêche de dire des choses aux gens parce que j'ai toujours peur que ça ne soit pas le bon moment.

— Quel genre de choses ?

— Ce que je ressens pour eux. A quel point j'ai peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas tous les deux. A quel point je les admire pour leur talent et leur force et leur résolution à me tenir tête quand je me comporte comme un idiot. Je ne leur dis pas parce que j'ignore si c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. J'ai peur que dire ces choses rendent ce qui nous attend encore plus difficile.

— Selon moi, dit-elle doucement, nous n'avons pas le luxe de se demander si oui ou non les gens veulent entendre ces choses. Nous n'avons simplement pas le temps. Demain pourrait être le jour où les Carrow décident enfin de tuer l'un d'entre nous, peu importe les conséquences, et chaque moment de bonheur que l'on pourrait avoir mais que l'on rate à cause de « et si ? » sans réponses est un moment perdu. Alors, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de te demander si oui ou non c'est le bon moment, et simplement dire les choses que tu as à dire parce que même si nos sentiments sont à sens uniques, on devrait partager l'amour que l'on éprouve tant qu'on en a encore l'occasion, parce que même ça, on peut le perdre à n'importe quel moment.

Il la regarde pendant qu'elle dit tout cela, mais elle ne le regarde pas. Elle semble presque ailleurs, et il sait qu'elle pense à sa mère et à tous leurs amis qui ont disparu et peut-être à quelque chose d'autre. Mais quand elle a fini, elle le regarde et le voit et dit :

— Bien sûr, notons que je suis la plus nulle pour suivre mon propre conseil, parce que j'ai les mêmes doutes que toi. Parce que… Et si ce garçon calme que j'ai vu grandir pour se transformer en meneur aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre que cette fille de Poufsouffle avec qui il partage une table en botanique ? Et si j'avais mal interprété tous ces instants, ces regards et ces mots silencieux ?

Elle le regarde dans les yeux quand elle dit cela, et il sait qu'ils se sont parfaitement compris, et c'est alors le moment, et, incroyablement (ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs), il n'est ni nerveux, ni mal assuré quand il dit « Tu n'as pas mal interprété » et qu'il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse.

Et quand la bataille sera terminée et que la guerre aura trouvée une issue, peu importe laquelle, s'ils sont toujours là et qu'ils peuvent se projeter dans le futur, ils en parleront plus sérieusement, mais pour le moment, dans un monde qui est maléfique et compliqué, ce baiser est simple et juste, et ils ne peuvent rien demander de plus.

* * *

**_VIII. Ils sont des survivants._**

Quand la bataille est finie, et que les premiers moments de rassemblement et de deuil sont mis en pause, et que tout le monde est parti chercher un endroit où dormir ou se laver ou se rassembler avec des amis et de la famille loin des morts, Neville reste là.

Seul, dans la Grande Salle complètement détruite, avec juste les corps de ceux qui sont tombés, et le prix de cette guerre chasse l'euphorie qu'il a ressentie après que le sort de Voldemort a rebondi et l'a tué. Oui, cette année infernale est terminée, mais alors qu'il observe les dégats causés en une nuit, que ce soit sur le château ou sur ses habitants, il sait que les choses sont loin d'être terminées, et qu'ils vivront tous une autre sorte d'enfer dans les prochains jours alors que la liste des morts sera communiquée.

Et quand les familles viendront chercher les corps de leurs êtres chers, il faudra qu'il y ai le moins de confusion possible, alors Neville se promène entre les rangées de corps et mémorise l'endroit où ils reposent, et il leur rend hommage, ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour la liberté.

Des années plus tard, Neville sera toujours capable de dire à qui posera la question où resposaient Dean Thomas, le professeur Lupin et sa femme, et Anthony Goldstein, et Colin Crivey, et le professeur Vector, et tous les autres.

Il y a bien trop d'élèves parmi tous ces corps, des élèves qu'il aurait dû évacuer, des élèves qu'il aurait dû mieux entrainer, des élèves qui sont morts en partir parce que Neville était dans une pièce avec Seamus Finnigan il y a sept mois et qu'il a dit que quelqu'un devait se rebeller et faire quelque chose.

Et pourtant, ça ne le torture pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Ils se sont bien battu, avec honneur, et ils connaissaient le prix : Neville ne leur a jamais caché que quand la bataille viendrait, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas tous. Et comparé au nombre que ça aurait pu être si Neville et Ginny et Seamus ne les avaient pas entrainés et n'en avaient pas fait évacuer autant… cinquante-six morts est à la fois un prix trop élevés, et un prix raisonnable. Quelque part, Neville le sait.

— Neville ?

C'est Hannah qui le trouve, sans surprise, parce qu'il semble que c'est toujours elle qui vient vers lui. Il se tourne vers elle, et son visage est couvert de sueur et de poussière et de sang, et ses cheveux sont défaits de leur natte habituelle en de longues mèches détruites, et elle porte les marques de la bataille sur son visage et dans ses pas, mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Parce qu'elle est vivante, et à ses côtés.

Elle lui tend la main.

— Viens, dit-elle. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu restes seul à les pleurer.

— Comment peut-on savoir ce qu'ils auraient voulu ? demande-t-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

— Parce que j'étais absolument préparée à la possibilité que j'aurais pu y rester, moi aussi. Et si j'avais été avec eux, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu restes seul à me pleurer, répond-t-elle simplement, et il sait que ce n'est que la vérité.

Alors il se lève et se dirige vers elle et l'attire conte lui et la serre plus fort qu'il n'a jamais serré quiconque avant.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle lève son visage vers lui et sourit.

— Je t'aime aussi, répond-t-elle tendrement, et c'est toujours aussi simple, et c'est toujours aussi juste, et ils le savent tous les deux.

Et ensemble, ils laissent les morts derrière eux et sortent au soleil, afin d'affronter ce jour nouveau qui les attend.

* * *

**A/N : Merci d'avoir lu ce texte. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je transmettrai vos commentaires à Cassie qui est très curieuse de savoir ce que le public francophone va penser de son texte.**


End file.
